Unscripted Love
by bella-romeo
Summary: As Gray and Erza embark on an unknown mission together, what will it involve? and what happens when whats scripted is not good enough for them, can they create their own unscripted love? or will the obstacles be too great...read on to find out. disclaimer i don't own fairy tail! XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors notes: hey all this is a new fanfic that suddenly came to life during a discussion I was having with my best friend (who I have turned into a greza fan even though she has never watched fairy tail!) anyway this is what I have made up so enjoy…**_

"I'm so bored!" Gray moaned as he looked around the guild for anything interesting.

"It's not that bad" Cana laughed as she downed another mug of alcohol. "Natsu, Lucy and Happy will be back in a few weeks so you can fight then" Gray sighed _how dare that flame brain leave him behind while he went off on a mission! He wasn't even asked to join them all he got was a stupid note! _He pulled the piece of paper out of his trouser pocket that he amazingly still had on and reread it.

_**Dear Gray,**_

_**Sorry this is short notice, but I'm really behind on my rent! So Natsu, happy and I are going off on a mission for a few weeks that's paying big jewels! And hopefully if Natsu doesn't break anything major then I'll have rent covered for months!**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Lucy**_

**Ps: Oi ice princess! When I get back from this mission I'm going to kick your butt for something that you've done but I can't remember it now…BUT I WILL GET YOU BACK!**

Gray chuckled at the last part, _what an idiot when squinty eyes comes back I was going to beat him up anyway! That's what he deserves for leaving me here bored! _He'd just have to hold all his frustration in till then. _But that's going to be weeks from now!_ "How dare they leave me behind on my own!" Gray shouted a loud which startled a few of the guild members but then they just shrugged it off. This was fairy tail after all.

"actually you're not on your own" Mirajane stated "only Natsu, Lucy and Happy went off on a mission meaning they also forgot someone else who's not going to be very happy when they find out" she smiled sweetly at Gray as realisation dawned upon him. _Oh no they forgot Erza too! _He laughed out loud as he imagined the fury and beatings Natsu would receive from the Titania _oh I can't wait to see that! _"Oh my God Erza is going to go mad when she finds out!"

"Why will I go mad?" a low voice spoke behind him which caused the ice mage to jump and Cana to laugh at him. _Oh the irony _Gray thought before turning around

"erm just that Natsu, Lucy and happy have gone on a mission for a few weeks and left us here" Gray held his breath waiting for an outburst as he saw the mage in front of him take in what he had said. _Wow she looks really angry…_

"Well that means that it's just the two of you" Mira said with another smile, her comment caused Gray to become very nervous, _I haven't been left with Erza in my own for a long time. _He gulped trying to hide his worries expecting Erza to be totally unfased by but instead to his surprise instead when he looked back at her he saw her slightly shocked expression.

Cana murmured something that only Mira could hear which caused the barmaid to giggle and nod. But Erza quickly snapped out of her thoughts and stood tall "yes it seems it's just you and me for a while, just like old times" she stated

"Well you two should defiantly go on a misiion together then" Mira said happily

"Just like old times" Cana added with a smirk

"What?!" Gray asked _he didn't like the sound of that!_

"Gray-sama" Gray turned around and to see a smaller blue haired water mage standing extremely close to him, she was looking at the floor but Gray could still make out the faint blush on her face. "Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would like to go on a mission with Juvia…now that Lucy is out of the way!" she muttered the last statement but Gray could still understand and he gulped again _this day was getting worse!_

"Sorry Juvia but Gray and I already agreed on going on a mission together" Erza said a bit too quickly, which caused Cana to raise her eyebrow

"We have?!" Gray stared at the redhead while Cana snickered. _What is Erza's plan? Is she just trying to help me out or is she being serious? _He looked at the two female mages faces. _Going on a mission with Juvia would be very awkward seeing how she acts around me _Gray thought _but Erza can be as scary as hell when she wants to! But I have known Erza for longer and we are on the same team, it wouldn't be very manly of me if I just left her on her own too as Elfman would put it. Plus it might be fun to go on a mission with Erza again…_

"Yea sorry Juvia but I already said that I was going on a mission with Erza and I can't go back on my word" once Gray had finished talking he saw how Juvia looked slightly disheartened but Erza looked pleased with herself

"What is the mission?" Juvia asked _ugh she's onto me what should I do?!_

"Oh it's just a simple quest really" Mira piped up "I have the request right here actually ohh look at the time! You two need to go to the train station now otherwise you'll be late!"

"Huh?" Gray, Erza and Juvia said in unison _wait I thought we were just making this up! _Gray was pulled out of his thoughts quite literally as he was dragged out of the guild hall by Erza who had also took the request from Mira and charged out away from Juvia and the rest

"Catch the train to Onibus town!" Mira cried "and have fun you two!" Cana's laughter was still ringing in Gray's ears after he was far away from the guild. _Onibus town, hmm that sure does sound familiar _but Gray couldn't quite put his finger in it _I have a really bad feeling about this…_

Meanwhile at the guild hall:

"Ha! Did you see Gray's shocked face!" Cana laughed as she continued to drink, Mira just smiled at her friend

"I must admit Cana it was very quick thinking of you to mention that request to me. I had forgotten about it. Seeing as no one dared to touch it after the last incidents with it. I had even taken it off the request board" Cana laughed again

"Yes I was very proud of myself. As soon as Erza claimed that Gray was going on a mission with her that certain request flew into my head! And that mission will be perfect for them"

Mira grinned wickedly "yes I sure hope this works out like we have planned. They would make such a cute couple!"

Cana laughed "yes did you see how quickly Erza answered Juvia to stop Gray going off on a mission with her! That was very uncharacteristic of her…"

"…meaning that Erza mustn't was anything to happen with Gray and Juvia. Meaning SHE LIKES Gray!" Mira shouted happily and Cana laughed at the barmaid

"Whatever you say cupid, but don't say that too loud. Don't want Juvia hearing that" Cana suddenly stopped laughing "wait where is Juvia?" both mages turned and looked for the rain woman but she was nowhere to be found.

Cana sighed "this may cause a problem to our brilliant plan"

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Left lots of cliff-hangers so you'll have to wait to find out what happens next. And if you haven't guessed this is a greza fanfic but I might add in other pairings…what do you guys think? Please leave a review to tell me what you would like to see in this fic. Peace out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: oh my god I'm sorry guys! I only had mobile internet so I couldn't upload this chapter DX but I have internet for a bit so making the most of it! XD and I'd like to say thanks so much for the support! Really made me want to update sooner so I hope this is up to everyone's standard! **

**But firstly thanks to: Clovergirl100, MyCrazyFantasyLand, asavage200, hellkaizer and x3mKing12 for adding my story to your favourite list :)**

**Then thanks to: MyCrazyFantasyLand, SnowKawasagi, asavenge200 , jlesor99 and mcFinnian for adding my story to their story alert XD**

**And finally:**

**Me: hope you haven't had to wait too long sorry and that you haven't suffocated! Here's chapter 2!**

**StrawberryLady81: yea, I'll defiantly add some nalu! And maybe some others too XD**

**Mystery: thanks dude! I'm glad you proud of me XD and dude seriously you chose mystery as your name ;D come on I know it's you!**

**Raikiri80: glad you like it and continue to read it!**

**GrayZaRocker: haha can't give away too much of the plot but it's so obvious Juvia is going to be in this fic messing everything up XD**

**MyCrazyFantasyLand: your review made my day! Seriously! And I got confused with the sexual tension part haha but I asked 'mystery' to explain it to me haha I'm as dense as Natsu sometimes ;D**

Gray grumbled as he sat down on a bench at the station. _What the hell is this mission _he thought as he looked over to the redhead mage who was sitting next to him. _She's quiet _Gray noted, normally that wouldn't have caused Gray to bat an eyelid seeing as Erza was a quiet person. _Well when she isn't bossing people around or shouting at me and Natsu! _Gray mentally laughed "anyway thanks Erza" he said causing the re-quip mage to look back with a raised eyebrow which is exactly what he wanted and he inwardly smiled _now I can find out Erza's motives for saving me from Juvia. _

"You know what I'm on about" he smiled innocently, Erza looked away and nodded

"Oh that was nothing"

Gray smirked "well it was just the fact that you didn't seem to like the idea of me going off on a mission with Juvia"

Erza looked over at Gray and glared at him "you didn't want to alone with her! I only said we were going on a mission together to help you out! You should be thanking me" she shouted angrily which startled some members of the public.

"I was just thanking you!" Gray laughed lightly not wanting to enrage the Titania "so there was no other reason then?" he suddenly asked with a serious tone knowing that the fellow mage was hiding something but he couldn't quite figure out her secret.

The female mage gave a small smile "well I thought it would be nice to go on a mission together, just like old times before Lucy or even Natsu joined." For some reason Gray felt his face slightly heat up from her comment.

_Erza does want to spend time with me _he thought and that strangely make him feel happy and nervous at the same time but he never had time to figure out the reason of his sudden feelings as a shout from the conductor reminded him he had a train to catch.

"All aboard for Onibus town!" the train conductor cried out and the two mages made their way towards the train. They both walked in and Gray looked around for some seats. _Damn this is packed _Gray thought as his eyes scanned the carriage for any seats. _Something big must be going on in Onibus town…_

"Aha!" Gray cheered as he spotted two free seats at the back of the carriage in the far left corner. He grabbed Erza's wrist to drag her to the seats so that she would follow him and they would both make it to the seats. Once he pushed his way through the crowded carriage he dropped onto the seat by the window "phew we made it" Gray sighed and looked over to see Erza looking at her wrist where Gray had grabbed her. She had a very strange look at her face, _why are her cheeks red? _"Oh sorry Erza did I grip on too tightly. I'm sorry, I just didn't want us to get separated when there were seats" not wanting a beating. But instead her eyes widened

"Oh no! It's fine you didn't hurt my wrist" _Erza sure is acting weird _Gray thought but shrugged it off. _This is Erza after all, the Titania how could I hurt her? She's the one that kicks my butt! I can't even lay a finger on her!_ They both sat there sat there in silence but that didn't shock Gray he knows she isn't the talkative type like Lucy. After a few more minutes of their silence Gray became bored seeing as all he was doing was just sitting around.

"so what is this quest anyway?" Gray asked "because honestly I have no clue what we have to do!"

Erza's eyes widened as she looked down and saw that luckily the piece of paper was still secure in her hand. _Thank God for Erza's iron grip _Gray chuckled quietly and the redhead never heard him, she continued to un-crumple the request, she then held it up and read it.

Gray looked at her face and watched her expression change as she read it, once her eyes were at the bottom of the page she smiled widely and dropped the paper and grinned at Gray. "huh?" he looked at the redhead and picked up the piece of paper _wonder what's so good about this request it must be amazing if its got Erza grinning madly. _He looked at the paper and began to read…

_**Help wanted, wizards needed to fill in the roles for my new play. Preferably male and female wizards needed to play the main two characters. For more information come to Onibus theatre. Reward depends on how well the production is. Please help me. Many thanks Rabian.**_

"oh crap" Gray said out loud as he dropped the paper on the floor, not wanting to see the name again. Rabian, Onibus theatre. _I knew I had heard of Onibus town before! I knew it was familiar. That damned play we all had to perform in all those months ago…_

Erza began to sing her 'warm up exercises' even though they were still a long way away from their final destination. Gray sighed, this was going to be a long journey and it would only get worse once he got off the train! _I knew this day was going to be bad! _"come on!" Gray shouted out loud to no one in particular "when do I get some good luck?!"

Little did he know that he still had a long wait for his good luck, as someone had just heard his and Erza's conversations and that certain person had just picked up the tattered paper off the floor…

_**Another cliff hanger haha, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think and what other pairings you want. Thanks and peace out! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors notes: no time for shout outs! This is very quick so all I gotta say is thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed it! Also big thanks to my bestie who really helped and motivated me to write this! And to my other friend who got me to type it today, you guys know who you are! And with that enjoy!**_

Another hour into the journey Gray felt like things weren't so bad; Erza was still doing her 'warm up' exercises. _But I swear they aren't meant to last an hour! _Gray thought. But during her singing something strange happened. During the first five minutes Gray found it incredibly annoying but then somewhere along the line he realised that actually her voice wasn't bad.

_If anything its pretty damn good _Gray noted as she had stopped singing her vocal range exercises and was humming along to some melody that he had never heard before but the tune made him relax. The tempo was soothing and slow almost like a lullaby but at parts the pace increased and it became livelier. _I never realised that she was actually musically gifted. Why have I never noticed that before? Well she never sings on stage when we are at the guild hall whenever there are any special celebrations going on._

_Actually I have never even heard her 'sing' at all, this is only a melody after all. _But for some reason Gray felt like he had to hear her sing _she is always brilliant at anything she puts her mind to, so I wonder if she is as good as I imagine…_he stopped his trail of thoughts and listens carefully to hear…

Nothing. Gray looked around and saw that the Erza had somehow managed to fall asleep. _How is that even possible?! She's been humming away and then the next second she's asleep! I wonder if her own lullaby sent her to sleep. _Gray smiled at her sleeping form; she really did look quite cute when she was asleep. _she looks so relaxed, she looks harmless if you didn't know she was the Titania of fairy tail; an S-class mage that can beat up pretty much anyone _Gray noted, his lips curved upwards again into a smile as he looked at his childhood friend.

At this exact moment everything seemed fine it was as if he was normal and not a mage. The whole carriage was quiet and there was a sleepy vibe everywhere. Gray sighed in content and closed his eyes. Nothing could ruin this peaceful moment…

BANG! The carriage door flew open as five rowdy men strolled in shouting and pushing each other around. Gray opened one of his eyes to see what was going on. _It's nothing _he thought _just a group of drunken idiots, best just let them be I don't want to cause a scene. _He closed his eye again but sadly he could still them and their voices were getting louder. _Ugh why are they coming over here, this is all I need. Keep cool Gray._

"Nah, nope, nada, eww not for all the jewels in Fiore!" one of them shouted loudly while the others laughed just as loud. _What are these idiots up to _Gray thought but he kept his eyes closed _just don't get involved because if I do it will get out of hand and Erza will kill me!_

"Ohh, now that one…hells yea!" a chorus of 'ooo's' followed after the comment _what? _"Look at her lads!" the same voice shouted presumably the leader of the group.

"Very nice!" another shouted another one slurred

"I bet she'd be on top of your to do list Dustin haha" a different one laughed with a deep chuckle.

"Damn right! She's up at the top I mean look at her!" the leader shouted who Gray now guessed was called Dustin.

Gray slowly half opened his eyes still wanting to pretend to be asleep but now he became just too curious about what was going on; sadly what he saw repulsed him. Gray saw the five men all in scruffy clothes ogling at Erza. They looked like a pack of wild dogs staring hungrily at some fresh meat. Gray could feel himself losing it but what was even worse was the taller male at the front who he assumed was Dustin. He had messy brown hair and a fringe that nearly covered his eyes; those green eyes that were filled with a drunken lust. He's eyes became darker as he looked up and down her body.

Thankfully she was wearing her usual armour which covered her chest but Dustin's gaze was transfixed on her uncovered thighs as her skirt had ridden up slightly as she slept. That look Dustin was giving Erza was making Gray's blood boil. _That scum does not even deserve the honour to look at Erza! They are all beneath her! _Gray's eyes were focused on the man in front of him everything about him disgusted Gray. He seemed to have a dark aura around him like if he wanted something then he'd get it. It made Gray's skin crawl. _Well he won't be getting Erza! But even so he should not be looking at my Erza like that! _

_Wait 'my'?! She's not mine! I mean she's a member of fairy tail so I should say our Erza…but she's my friend and we are partners on this mission so…_Gray could fell his face heat up as a mental battle occurred in his mind and while it was taking place he wasn't paying attention to the gang in front of him.

"I wonder if that skin is as soft as it looks…" a slightly slurred voice said that brought Gray back to his senses and he witnessed the scene that was before him and that's when he lost it. _THAT FILTH IS TRYING TO TOUCH HER! _His mind screamed as he saw a disgusting hand reach forward to stroke the Titania's thigh.

Gray jumped into action literally as he jumped up and in one swift movement Gray had successfully managed to grab the man's wrist and brought it down; twisting it; but not enough to break it. "Oh no you don't" Gray growled as he glared furiously at the gang

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dustin shouted with a pained expression on his face. The other members had already taken a step back and now they were rooted to the spot. Their mouths hanging open slightly. "I'm teaching you some manners that you desperately need" Gray hissed "you don't go strutting around where ever you want thinking you can have whatever you want, because you are nothing! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Gray spat the last sentence and his voice was full of venom.

At first Dustin was taken back but then the arrogant look re-appeared on his face. "Oh just shut up! You're the one that's getting all worked up; this is only bit of fun which I'm sure that redhead is-" BAM! The man didn't even get a chance to finish as Gray released him and powerfully upper-cutted him sending him flying upwards and landing with a thud behind the rest of his gang. _He won't be getting back up any time soon _the remaining four looked at Gray and then back at their friend.

They all charged forward and Gray smirked _this will be too easy I won't even waste my magic energy on these lightweights _he thought as he jumped forwards punching the first guy in the stomach causing him to double over and fall to the ground. _One down _another tried to punch Gray but he learned to the right and the fist missed him. Gray quickly grabbed his arm and looked at the drunk with an evil grin. The man looked in horror as Gray pulled him upwards and kicked him in the chest sending him flying down the carriage. _Two down._

The third had somehow managed to sneak up behind Gray and jumped on his back wrapping his hands around Gray's neck _oh no you don't _Gray thought as he suddenly bent forward causing the man to fly off Gray's back and land in front of him. Gray grinned as the man stood back up. "should have stayed down" Gray said coolly which seemed to irritate the man as he growled and brought his fists up, but Gray never gave him a chance to attack as he jumped closer and kicked the man between the legs with full force. The man grabbed his privets as his eyes watered and he fell to the ground groaning in pain "told you" Gray grinned as a series of cheers were heard in the carriage as the passengers looked on and supported Gray.

_One more to go _Gray laughed as he looked for the man to see that was standing still in fear. Gray grinned as he walked closer _this will be fun..._

"Gray WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" a voice boomed behind him _oh no _was all Gray thought as an angry Erza was now behind him "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS CAUSE A FIGHT! EVEN WHEN NATSU ISN'T HERE YOU'RE STILL CAUSING A SCENE!" Gray shuddered and sighed _trust Erza to wake up and see me fighting and just assume that it's for a stupid reason when really I'm trying to protect her! _The whole carriage was silent as they looked wide eyed at the Titania.

"but-" SMACK a quick slap to the back of Gray's head silenced him as he sighed in defeat _maybe its better that she doesn't know the real reason. _Luckily the train stopped signalling that they had reached their destination. _I'm saved _Gray thought "sorry for the hassle my partner caused" Erza said softly to the only standing member of the gang. "What?!" Gray and the rest of the carriage shouted but Erza glared at all of them causing them to look away. "Gray say sorry" Erza said in a dark tone. Gray was about to open his mouth but the re-quip mages expression said it all. At the end of the day Gray valued his life too much so he swallowed his pride. "Sorry" Gray said quickly before dragging Erza out of the train trying to keep some of his pride intact…

_**Tadah! I'm quite pleased with that so please review and tell me what you think, peace out until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: hey! I haven't forgotten about this story hehe sorry it's taken so long ~ I had wrote this before but then just never got round to typing it up! But better late than never so here it is! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites and with that Enjoy!**_

Gray grumbled as he walked behind the Titania _man I feel like I'm a dog with my tail between my legs, even though I didn't do anything wrong! _The truth was Gray was still annoyed that Erza had went mad at him _all because I defended her against those disgusting men! How ironic _he thought bitterly _I did the right thing but still I get screwed at _

"tch if she knew what really happened" Gray mumbled under his breath "then she's be acting differently" when he laughed at himself and looked up realising that Erza wasn't walking ahead of him _oh god where has she disappeared off too _he scanned the street but groaned _damn it! It's so packed here! _He picked up his pace and looked around frantically "where the hell are you Erza" he growled he pushed past the crowds of people _why the hell is it so packed _he thought and then saw all the stalls that ran up both sides of the street _is this some sort of festival? _Gray had no time to think about that seeing as he had a missing partner to find.

After ten minutes of searching Gray stopped and sighed in defeat "this is impossible" he shouted "where the hell could she disappear off to?!" he sat down and sighed _ok new game plan, is I was Erza where would I go…_he looked around and tried to think with Erza-logic _hmm maybe I should check if there is an armoury somewhere or a blacksmiths or…_he jumped "cake shop!" he shouted earing strange looks from passers-by. "Excuse me" Gray asked loudly waiting for someone to stop

"Yes" an old man stopped "what's up boy"

"Is there a cake shop nearby?" Gray asked, the old man raised his eyebrow and Gray realised that his statement must have sounded pretty strange "I told my friend id meet her there and I can't find it, so please help" the man smiled

"Oh a lady friend" the old man grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively which caused Gray's cheeks to redden "there is a cake shop just at the corner at end of the street, it makes delicious cheesecake. Now go boy don't want to keep her waiting" he smiled before walking away. Still with red cheeks Gray walked up the road _what was the old man implying! He knows nothing about me and Erza! But at least I now know where she is _he saw the little corner shop and walked closer to it. Cakes decorated the windows _it looks just like the cake shop in magnolia _he thought he peered through the window _please be in here _he thought. As he scanned the room he spotted red at the back of the shop. "Finally" he muttered before walking in and heading straight to the mage _how dare she just abandon me, for cheesecake as well! So much for nakama!_

"There you are" Gray said bitterly which caused Erza to look up with the spoon still in her mouth; her eyes widened when she saw him and swallowed the cake

"Oh Gray hey"

"Don't you hey me!" Gray shouted clearly annoyed he then realised he was causing a scene and sat down before leaning forward "do you know how long I've been looking for you? Trying to get through all these damn crowds" surprising Erza looked away

"I am sorry for leaving you" she said quickly "please hit me for it" Gray leaned back with a red face _what the hell what is with girls and punishment! First Juvia says that to me whenever she does something wrong and now Erza said it!_

"n-no!" Gray shouted the colour was returning back to his cheeks "I don't want to hit you for it jeez" Erza smiled

"Well then, there's no problem then" she stated before continuing to eat her cake, Gray scrunched his face

"Are you serious" he whispered seeing as people were already staring at the two mages "it doesn't mean I'm not still angry at you"

"well that makes two of us" she said calmly between bites "I was mad at you because of beating up those poor men and now you're angry at me for going to get cheesecake. I say we're even now" Gray face palmed but said no more he couldn't win against the Titania plus it was best to let it slide seeing as she didn't seem like she was going to beat him up now

"Humph" Gray mumbled and stole her spoon to take a piece of cheesecake

"Don't push it" she said darkly making him place the fork back, she laughed lightly and continued to demolish the cake that was in front of her_ why does she have to order the whole damn cake! It's going to take a while before we can even go to the theatre, I just want this mission to end and it hadn't even started! _He sighed and rested his head on the table "what's up Gray?" Erza asked her voice gave away a hint of concern which caused Gray to chuckle quietly.

"Nothing; I'm just waiting for you so that we can get on with this mission" Gray mumbled back to her, there was a pause before Erza spoke up again

"Well seeing as we need to hurry up I guess you can have some of my cheesecake" this made Gray lean up and look at her

"Are you ok Erza? This is cheesecake you're offering me" Gray said in a surprised tone _she never offers anyone her cheesecake and she beats the stuffing out of anyone that tries to take any or that disturbs her. So what the hell is going on?!_

"yes I know that and in a normal circumstance I would never let anyone but seeing as its just the two of us and we have a mission to get to lets just eat it together" she replied bluntly before taking another bite _together _Gray shifted awkwardly before leaning over to the counter to get another plastic spoon and began to cautiously eat. As if on cue Gray looked out of the window and spotted the same elderly man he had asked directions. The old man looked in and spotted the ice mage and smiled warmly he then looked over at Erza and a large smile spread over his face, he nodded his head and clapped his hands 'not bad' he mouthed with a grin making Gray go red as he shook his head which merely caused the man to chuckle and walk away. Gray was still looking out the window with his mouth open which caused Erza to look up

"What are you doing?" she asked and scanned the window, Gray just shrugged it off and went back to the cake

"nothing just eat" he said between mouthfuls _oh god we must look like a couple or something _he thought and ate quicker _thank god flame brain and Cana can't see me! They'd never let this go_

After another twenty minutes the two mages had finally finished the cake and left the shop "how could you eat all of that by yourself!" Gray asked "so sugary" he moaned while Erza merely chuckled

"It's my favourite; I could eat it all day"

"Wonder why you aren't fat then" Gray laughed before slapping his hands over his mouth _crap did I just say that out loud I'm so dead _he thought. Erza spun on her heels and turned to face him

"Are you calling me fat?" she questioned him with a dark aura, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him

"n-no" he stammered backing away but she stepped forward

"It sounded like you did" she said he backed up but hit the wall "well then if you always strip why aren't you tanned?" she accused getting angry. _Oh crap, think fast Gray_

"Erm no, why would I say that" Gray stammered "I mean you're beautiful" they both stopped and Gray cursed under his breath _what the hell! I can't control the words coming out of my mouth; _Erza took a step back and tried to hide the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks.

She quickly turned away and walked ahead at a quick pace, Gray slapped the back of his head _good job idiot! Why would you say that to your nakama?! _He walked behind her feeling extremely scared _I must have really upset her _he thought sadly _but I was just telling the truth she is…woah Fullbuster don't go there! _

He stayed silent and finally they reached Scheherazade Theatre _finally _Gray thought and sighed in relief, Gray ran in forward to get in wanting to get away from the awkward situation he had stupidly created. "Rabian" Gray shouted trying to find the little theatre owner "where the hell is that guy!" he muttered

"Who's there" a small voice spoke

"We're the fairy tail mages here for the request you sent" Erza spoke loudly as she finally stood next to the ice mage

"More? Well this is strange, it's been a while that I sent out that request and suddenly it seems mages are interested" Rabian stepped forward

"Wait, more?" Gray asked "we're the only two that accepted the mission. It did state that you only needed a male and female" Rabian raised his eyebrow

"Ahh I remember you two from last time" Rabian shouted excitedly "I hoped you would return but wasn't there two others? Oh well doesn't matter" Rabian walked off leaving the two confused mages _why is he just going off on one? This is going to be a long mission _Gray sighed and chased after the small purple haired man

"So what do you want us to do?" Gray asked making Rabian stop and turn around

"Well" he started and looked Gray up and down "you'll do perfectly for the role, but…" he looked at the scarlet haired woman "I don't need two female actresses"

"what do you mean" Erza asked with an annoyed tone Gray sighed _Erza loved acting last time so I hope Rabian doesn't do anything that will set her off _"I'm the only other mage that took the mission" she stated. Rabian looked behind him was a confused expression

"But I already have a female mage from fairy tail" he stated "she arrived about ten minutes before you two did and asked me for the lead role. Of course I agreed"

"Another female fairy tail mage" Erza said quietly while Gray froze _oh dear god no…_

"Gray-sama" a voice cried and Gray groaned _you've got to be kidding me_

"Juvia" the ice and re-quip mages said in unison, the water mage looked up at Gray and blushed

"What are you doing here Juvia?" Gray asked trying to remain calm

"Well Juvia missed Gray-sama at the guild so Juvia decided she would go and help Gray-sama on the mission" Juvia said happily before looked down "plus Juvia has never been to the theatre before" Gray sighed _well it's too late to do anything now _he thought

"Yes, this mage came first and asked if she could help so I agreed. I'm not going to drop her" Rabian said before looking over at Erza "I'm sorry first come first serve" Rabian watched as the red head gritted her teeth before looking at the ice mage and then sending death glares to Juvia

"Can't you do anything" Gray asked

"But all the places are filled Gray-sama" Juvia stated

"I'm sure there is something" Erza said before looking back at Rabian "after all I mean this was our request originally"

Rabian paused for a moment and looked at the mages in front of him _I wonder what is going on between them? It's obvious that the blue haired one is infatuated with the male but does he feel the same, he hardly seemed thrilled to see her. But what's going on with the red head? She defiantly didn't seem pleased, could it be jealousy? Oh this is too good! I can't let an opportunity like this go by! That's it I know what to do. Oh yes this is perfect…_

Gray looked on at the small male in front of him _what is going on in his head, whatever it is I'm sure it's not going to end well for me! _"I know the perfect solution" Rabian declared clearing his throat which made all the mages look up "Erza, I do believe that is your name I have the perfect role for you" he stated which caused Juvia to gasp

"But you told Juvia that Juvia had the last female role" she pouted

"Well, I am the playwright so I can make roles up whenever I want" Rabian's reply caused Erza to smirk "as I was saying your role will be-"

_**Hehe I am so terrible with these cliff-hangers sorry guys :) but I'll try and update as soon as possible so hope you guys enjoyed that and please review and tell me what you think it means a lot! Peace for now **_


End file.
